All Grown Up
by dj-ssdd
Summary: A set of triplets, 2 sets of twins & 3 other kids within their group of friends and theyre all grown up now. See what happens when they all travel with their parents mostly WWE superstars all the time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ALRIGHT, THIS IS A SEQUEL TO ONE OF MY FICS. BUT WITH THE WAY I'M WRITING IT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE FIRST ONE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.

Chapter 1

**Chloey's POV**

"Chloey damnit, come back here!" Riley yelled at me as he chased me down the corridor.

"No!" I yelled back

"Please" Riley pleaded

"Ok, you know what?" I stopped and turned around to face him.

"What?" he challenged

"You need to stop butting in on my life like you have been. Let me make my own decisions" I yelled again, he makes me so mad.

"But this isn't just any decision, this is a possible boyfriend that we're talking about" he argued, but that doesn't change anything.

"And lemme guess, you don't approve?" I assumed cause he hadn't approved of any boyfriend I've ever had, granted I've only had 2 other boyfriends but that's besides the point.

"No, I don't" he stated matter-of-factly

"Why not?"

"Cause he's 17 years old"

"And I'm 14" what's the matter with that? It's only 3 years.

"He's still older"

"And we've known him literally our whole lives so you and I both know he's not a bad guy"

"So, he's like our brother then" he tried to turn it around and make it seem wrong.

"Not to me he's not. Besides, he's not related to us in anyway at all"

"Then why do we call his dad 'Grandpa Mark'?" he challenged, but he knows the reason for that.

"You know what? You can just go fu…" I was about to say but got interrupted

"Chloey Elizabeth Orton!"

"Yes Mom" I answered as Riley smirked at me.

"What were you about to say?" Mom asked, even though she knows what I was gonna say, anybody that heard that last sentence would have been able to tell what I was gonna say.

"Riley won't leave me alone about starting a relationship with Michael. So I was just merely gonna suggest what he can do" I offered

"That's not very nice" Mom looked at me with that look as Riley kept smirking so I was gonna argue back with her "I'm not done" she said before I could say anything "Riley" Mom scorned my least favorite brother and his smirk soon faded.

"What did I do?" he asked as it was my turn to smirk at him.

"You really do need to butt out. If Chloey wants your help or opinions then she'll ask for them ok" Mom explained "If you're gonna be like this then you guys will just grow apart. Trust me ok" Mom made her point

"Fine" Riley said and walked off

"Thanks Mom" I said and gave her a hug

"You're welcome" she hugged me back "Michael huh?" Mom smiled at me

"Ya" she made me blush

"He's a good kid, so I approve"

"Thanks Mom"

"But you still gotta ask your Dad" Mom pointed out

"Why? You know he won't approve. Mike's a guy so that just screams no. Dad doesn't want me dating til I'm married, remember?"

"You're his baby girl so of course he's gonna be like that"

"I know" I whined

Mom sighed "Don't worry about it. I'll try to deal with it"

"Thanks again Mom"

"No problem sweetie"

**Michael's POV**

Ok, I've dated younger girls before that are Chloey's age but this is different… I've known her since forever which means that I know her parents. I know Amy's cool with it cause Chloey just called me and told me she was. So I thought I'd be a gentleman and ask Randy if I can date his only daughter. Cause I know how Randy gets when it comes to her, Randy's my brother-in-laws best friend so I know him pretty well.

Dad went back to do a short angle for 'Mania so I decided to go to Randy's locker room and talk to him. "Hey Mike, what's up?" Randy asked as he opened the door.

"Nothin much. I just needed to talk to you" I answered

"Well come on in" he said and opened the door wider and stepped aside to let me in.

As I walked in I was bombarded "Uncle Mike!" Michelle yelled as she hugged me. Kim doesn't call me Uncle since we're so close in age but Shelly does, they're both only a year younger than me but Shelly's mind is more like a… I'd say 8-10 year old. "Hey Shelly, how are you?" I smiled at her

"I'm great. I'm here with Daddy" she said and I looked behind her and saw John too. Did you know that John's like a second father to Chloey? If there's something she can't tell Randy, she tells John. Oh well, this shouldn't be too bad.

"That's cool. How's your mom?" I asked her

"She good. Mommy and Kimmy went shopping"

"And they didn't take you?" I teased but I know she don't like shopping.

She shook her head "Nope, I didn't wanna go" she pretended to puke "I'd rather spend the day with Daddy. I'm Daddy's little princess ya know"

"You are?"

"Fo sho" she said like a gangster or something. I know John had to have taught her that.

"Cool"

"Can you take me to see grandpa?"

"Let me talk to your dad and Randy for a minute then I will, ok"

"Otay" she said and skipped to the other side of the room and continued coloring.

"Teaching your autistic daughter 'gangsta' now are we John?" I teased

He laughed "Dude, you know me. Your sister don't mind so you don't need to drill me. Besides I don't teach her anything that would get her in trouble so it's all good"

"Alright… So I came to talk to Randy but I might as well ask you too so here goes nothing… I wanna date Chloey" I couldn't think of any easy way so I figured, there's no better way than the blunt way… Maybe. There was literally about 5 minutes of silence until…

"YAY! Chloey and Mikey sittin in a tree K-I-S-"

"Shelly please" John scorned

"Sorry daddy" she said, then went on coloring

"Have you talked to Amy?" Randy asked

"No but Chloey did and she said she's cool with it" I answered

"I'd say ok" John said, then got the look from Randy "What?" John asked incredulously

"She's my baby" Randy whined

"Yes, but she's already had 2 boyfriends" John stated

"And I didn't like them" Randy shot back

"Ok, but Mike's a good kid. You know that, I mean really, how many boys do you know that would ask the girls' dad just to date her?" John asked, now I'm glad that John was here.

"Not very many… I guess you're right" he said to John, then looked at me "But the first time I hear that you did something she didn't want, you'll have to answer to me"

"Yes sir. Thank you" I said and shook his hand, then went over to Shelly. "You still wanna see grandpa?" I asked her

"Yep, I wanna give him this picture I colored" she stated and showed me the picture.

"I'm sure he'll love it" I stated and helped her to her feet. "Don't worry John, I won't let her out of my site" I reassured him

"It's ok Mike, I trust you. If you need anything then just call me"

"I will, thanks" I said and we left. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be.

A/N: ALRIGHT SO DID YOU GUYS FIGURE OUT WHAT THIS IS A SEQUEL TOO? LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS :P IF YOU DO WANT TO READ THE FIRST PART THEN JUST LOOK ON MY PROFILE AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO REALIZE WHICH ONE IT IS. AND IF YOU CAN'T THEN AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL PUT WHAT IT WAS :P HAPPY READING :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok since 2 out of the 3 Stephanie's in this fic are Marks daughters. To make it less confusing, most of the time they are referred to as their middle names; the younger one is Rose and the older one (married to John) is Brianne and BTW all Stephanies atleast call eachother by their middle names so incase you didn't know, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's middle name is Marie. And no reviews or anything? is it cause i didnt say what this is a sequel to? well you find out at then end of this chapter,

Chapter 2

**Randy Junior 'RJ' POV**

I walked around the arena to find my sister Chloey. Yes, Riley's my brother too, we're triplets. And Riley can be a dick most of the time. I heard what happened earlier and wanted to make sure she's ok. I found her in catering talking with Stephanie, one of my dad's best friends, she's like an aunt to us but she's not related to us. A lot of our friends' parents are best friends, they went to school together. Chloey, Riley and I don't have any blood aunts or uncles. Well there is mom's brother Billy but they had a falling out when they were kids so we haven't actually met him yet. But the ones that are like our aunts and uncles are; John Cena & Stephanie Calloway-Cena, Jeff & Dom Hardy, Dave Bautista & Ashley Masarro-Bautista, Matt Hardy & Paul London. And there's Mark (Steph, Steph and Michaels dad) we call him Grandpa Mark cause moms real dad was never really there for her. So Mark was like a father to her. They're all really cool. They're like family. "Hey Chloey, hey Brianne" I greeted as I sat at the table with them.

"Hey bro" Chloey smiled

"Hey RJ. You know I prefer Bri over Brianne" Stephanie stated

"Actually don't you prefer Steph?" Chloey smirked

"Well ya but with 3 Stephanie's around here, it gets confusing. Especially considering 2 of us have the same dad" she said, obviously

"Why did he do that?" I asked, cause I had never heard the story behind it

"Basically because he didn't think he'd ever get to see me again so he wanted something that would always remind him of me so when Sara got pregnant they decided to name one of them after me" she explained

"That's still weird" Chloey stated and I agreed

"Ya but my dads weird, so it's ok. Besides, your dad named you Randy Junior, now that's weird" she looked at me. But I gotta admit she's right.

"But he's your best friend" I told her. Just cause I agree doesn't mean I can't argue.

"He's your dad" she countered

"Not by choice" I shot back

"Touché. But I gotta go meet with Vince and Stephanie about some new talent, I'll see you guys later" she said as she got up.

"Bye" Chloey and I said together then she left.

"So how are ya Sis?" I asked as I turned to face her

"Riley's a dick but mom and dad approved so it's ok" she still looked a little down about it.

"Just so you know, I do like Mike. He's a real good guy. I think you guys would be great for each other" I told her

Chloey gave me a big bear hug as she said "Bubby, thank you so much"

"No problem Sis"

"You know, you're my favorite brother" she smiled at me

"Ya. Well, you're my favorite sister" I told her

"I'm your only sister you doof"

"Oh ya" I smiled and she laughed at me as she shoved me. So I shoved her back.

"You really wanna go there?" she asked as she eyed me

"Actually I do" I said matter-of-factly

"What time is it?" she asked

"Well considering mom and dad always wanna come 2 hours earlier than what they have to be here since everybody else lives elsewhere, right now its 12:15. The ring has to be set up by 12 so let's go"

"I'll beat you there" she said and got a head start and beat me out to the ring. She slid into the ring through the bottom rope, stood up and waited for me, then I slid in too "You ready Bubby?"

"Sure am Sis" I said and we locked up. Mom and dad don't like it when we wrestle cause we're "too young". Well it's kinda hard when we grew up in the business. All of us kids wrestle from time to time and the only parents that know are Steph and John cause they caught us. They promised they wouldn't tell our parents which is great that they know cause they actually have a ring in their basement. That's why we always like to go over there. Not all of us kids wanna go into wrestling, its just fun. The ones that actually wanna go into it are me, Chloey, Michael and Abby (Matt and Paul's daughter)

We were having some fun and having a pretty good match if I do say so myself, when Chloey went to the top rope to try a swanton and all of a sudden I see Riley pop out from under the ring so I shouted "Chloey, watch it" cause he had hopped up on the ring. She turned and as she did Riley pushed her and she fell into the ring, right on her arm.

Ok, so that just sounded like something from the show. See, every time we get Riley yelled at or he's proven wrong he gets revenge. He never admits that he gets revenge though and he's never gone this far. Chloey better not be hurt.

"What the fuck Riley?" I yelled as I went over to check on Chloey.

"Now you guys will HAVE to tell mom and dad that you wrestle. Ha" he said and took off backstage. I honestly think he needs pills or something.

"Chloey, are you ok?" I helped her up.

"No, my arm fuckin kills dude. What the hell is his problem?" she asked as we walked over to the edge of the ring

"No idea. Let's see if there's a trainer in the office" I said as I helped her out of the ring.

"Ok, I hope its nothing bad so we don't have to tell mom and dad cause that would suck" she said as we were walking back up the ramp

"You're telling me" I said as I helped her to the back. On our way to the trainers we were stopped by some guy. I'm assuming he's new cause I don't think I've ever seen him before.

"Hey, do you happen to know where Stephanie's office is?" he asked

"Which Stephanie?" Chloey asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's 2 different Stephanie's that have an office around here. There's McMahon-Levesque and there's Calloway-Cena" Chloey answered in that 'duh' tone. She was being impatient, I just think her arm was really hurting her.

"I'm looking for McMahon. Wait, Calloway-Cena?" the guy asked. To make sure he heard right

"Ya. Stephanie is Marks daughter but she married John Cena and she wanted to hyphenate it instead" I answered

"Do you know her?" he's kinda starting to weird me out a little.

"Ya. She's our parent's best friend" Chloey stated. Maybe I should butt in and answer the rest so she doesn't sound like a complete bitch to the dude. I think she's just really pissed at Riley too.

"Who are your parents?"

"Amy and Randy. Why?" I asked wearily

"I'm one of their old friends. I'm sure you've heard of me or seen pictures" he looked hopeful. But I was no longer weirded out since he said he was friends with mom and dad.

"Actually no, you don't look familiar at all. What's your name?" Chloey asked, I tried to but it, but it didn't work.

"Ken Anderson" he shook my hand

"I'm RJ and this is my sister Chloey. It was nice to meet you and I'm sure we'll see you again but I gotta get her to the trainer's room" I explained hoping he'll stop asking questions so he doesn't get the worst of Chloey

"Playing in the ring?" he smirked

"Don't tell anybody. Only John and Steph know that we do" I informed him

"I won't I promise. Well I hope you're ok. I'll see you guys later. By the way don't tell your rents you saw me, I wanna surprise them"

"Deal" we said and continued down the corridor to the trainer's room. Guess what. Riley did his job. Chloey's wrist is broken from trying to catch herself. Now we HAVE to tell mom and dad... DICK!

**Kimberly's POV**

I was told about what happened earlier so when me and mom got back to the arena from shopping, I was on a mission to find my boyfriend. Sometimes I wonder why I'm with him. He's so sweet, kind and caring around me but I always hear otherwise. Maybe he's bi-polar or something. I found him walking the corridor.

"Hey Baby" he said as we walked up to each other

"Don't you 'hey baby' me" I said and punched him in the arm

He rubbed his arm as he said "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"You made your sister break her wrist" I stated matter-of-factly

"No I didn't" is he gonna play dumb with me?

"Riley William Orton! You pushed her off the top rope. Why did you do that?" I yelled

"I didn't do that. I haven't even been out in the ring area today" he stated

"Riley! Both Chloey and RJ saw you do it"

"But I didn't do it. I swear to you" he was trying to make me believe him

"Riley, I don't know how much more of this I can deal with" I sighed

"Kimmy, what are you saying?" he got that sad look in his eyes

"Dude, you're like a saint around me but around Chloey and RJ you're a total dick most of the time" I explained what I meant.

"Honey, I swear on my life that I didn't push her" he said as I looked into his eyes. And I think there might be something wrong with him cause I could tell that he truly believes that he didn't push her. Maybe it's worse than bi-polar.

"Ok, so what do you remember doing today?"

"Well I remember arguing with Chloey about starting a relationship with Mike…"

"My uncle Mike?" I interrupted

"Ya"

"Awesome" I smiled. They'd be cute together

"Awesome? Anyways, I argued with her, then mom told me that I need to butt out unless Chloey asks me. So then I went to catering and ate. Then went to Dad and John's locker room which was empty at the time so I took a nap then next I knew I was walking down the hall towards you" he explained so I thought a minute.

"Do you remember waking up and leaving the locker room then walking the halls?" I asked, I think I might know what it is.

He looked like he was thinking "You know, I don't actually remember that part"

"Honest to god, swear on our relationship that you're telling me the truth" I had to make sure

"I swear on our relationship that I don't remember doing any of that to Chloey" he raised his right hand

"Ok. Hun, are there any other times that you forget certain details?"

"Ya. A lot actually. Apparently whenever Chloey or RJ get me yelled at or they put me in my place. I guess I get revenge on them but I never remember it"

"I think we need to take you to the doctors" I stated and I took him to see his mom

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT CHAPTER? WHAT DO YOU THINK HE HAS? BTW THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "NEW SCHOOL" REVIEWS PLEASE?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: STILL NO REVIEWS? I LOOKED AT THE TRAFFIC FOR THIS FIC AND I KNOW THERE'S PEOPLE READING IT. LIKE I SAID BEFORE ONE WORD REVIEWS ARE FINE. "GOOD" OR "BAD" IS ACCEPTABLE. IT'S JUST NICE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO ON TO THE THIRD CHAPTER OF "ALL GROWN UP" THE SEQUEL TO "NEW SCHOOL"…

Chapter 3

Steph (Calloway-Cena) POV

"I actually haven't seen this new guy in action. What do you guys think of him?" I asked Vince and Stephanie

"He's very good. Not just wrestling wise, he's got the charisma" Vince started

"And he's got this attitude in the ring that for the first few weeks you won't be able to tell if he's heel or face. I think we might go with heel though" Stephanie added

"When's he supposed to get here. I'm dying to meet him" I stated, they seem to think highly of him so its making me anxious

"He should be walking in any minute now" Vince said as he looked at his watch then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I said and got up to answer the door and I was speechless, I literally slapped myself to see if I was just seeing things.

"Bri, are you ok?" Vince asked

"Ya, ya I'm good. This the new guy?" I asked

"Yes, why?" Stephanie asked

"This is the new guy?" I asked again. I honestly never thought I'd see him again

"Yes Bri it is. Is there a problem with that?" Vince asked

"Nope" I said then gave him a hug "Oh my god Ken. Where have you been?" I asked as I let him in and we went and sat down in the couch across from Vince and Stephanie.

"After that shit I pulled with Dave and Ashley I decided to just take off. I didn't think any of you guys would want to talk to me anymore" he answered

"Well what you did was really shitty but still, we would have forgiven you. I'm not sure about Dave maybe Ashley might but the rest of us would have"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Stephanie asked

"Marie, do you remember me telling you about the guy that pretty much tried to move in on Ashley while she was with Dave like a long time ago?"

"Ya I remember. This him?" she asked

"Ya, that's me. I wasn't in my right mind then. I really want this shot in the company" Ken answered

"Well we really want you Ken. But from what I just heard, I think it would be best if you go find your old friends and go apologize then meet back here tomorrow at the same time and we'll talk about your contract" Vince explained

"Sounds great. Thank you Vince, Stephanie, Steph" he said and shook all our hands and I left the room with him to take him to everybody else. Luckily tonight was a supershow otherwise he would have had to call Dave and I prefer him to do it face to face and that's who I took him to first.

"Are you ready?" I asked Ken as we stood outside the door

"Give me a few minutes" he said as he was taking deep breaths

"Alright, I'll go in there and tell him that you're here. I don't want him to freak out" I said and walked in "Oh Ash, you're in here too even better"

"What?" Dave asked

"I just had that meeting with Vince and Stephanie about that new guy" I began

"Ya" Ashley urged me to continue

"We know him" I simply said

"Really? Who is it?" Dave asked

"An old friend that Vince suggested he apologize to us first before they talk anymore about him being hired. From what they told me they think very highly of him" I told them

"Why do our opinions matter?" Ashley asked

"Because he has history with us, especially you two" I stated and let them put two and two together

"It's Ken isn't it?" Dave asked as Ashley looked at him

"Ya it is. He's right outside the door waiting for me to give him the word to come in. Are you guys ok with that?"

"Ya, send him in" Ashley said so I went and let him in

"Hey guys" Ken greeted wearily

"Ken" was all Dave said and Ashley didn't say anything

"Guys, I know I did you wrong, very wrong. I wasn't in my right mind then and that's why I took off without any goodbyes. I needed to clear my head and I've done that. I really don't know why I wronged you guys like I did but I did I'm extremely sorry and I really hope you guys can forgive me. I'd like for things to go back to the way they were before any of that happened" he said and it went quiet for a few minutes

"Have you found someone yet?" Ashley asked him

"Actually I did. We got married about a year ago" he answered

"Then I'd say that was the past. The past has passed, what do ya say Dave?" Ashley stated

"If you can forget it then I can too" Dave replied to her

"Welcome back Ken" Ashley gave him a hug

"I'm so glad you said that" Ken took a breath as he hugged her back then he went over to Dave.

"I'm really sorry man. You were my best friend I should have never taken advantage of you or your girl like that" he gave Dave a hug too

"I'll admit, I was extremely pissed and glad that you took off cause I was afraid that I'd hurt you but I'll also admit that once Ash and I got back together and everything was fine I did miss you. If you were still around I would have asked you to be my best man" Dave hugged him back

"I'm sorry I missed it guys"

"You missed something else too" Dave smiled real big as he got his wallet out

"What's that?" just as Ken asked that two kids came running into the room

"Mommy mommy, Abby won't stop chasing me" Nicolas ran and held onto Ashley's side

"But mom, he started it. He called me a doodoo head" Abigail stated

"I did not. Mommy, you believe me don't you?" Nic gave her those puppy dog eyes

"I don't I think you're a little hellian" Dave said to him

"But daddy, I really didn't start it" Nic whined

"Thanks for believing me Dave" Abby said

"No problem" Dave smiled

"Ok for a second I figured out what I missed but she called you Dave" he pointed to Dave "but called you mom" he pointed to Ashley "So I think you need to explain to me what I missed"

"Well Abigail Marie here has 2 dads, Matt and Paul and 2 guys can't have a kid so I was a surrogate for them. Her biological parents are me and Matt. And Nicolas Robert was born 3 years later and he's actually me and Daves" Ashley explained

"That makes sense now. How old are they?"

"Abby is 15 and Nic is 12" Dave answered

"Wow"

"Daddy, who is that?" Nic asked

"That's you guys' uncle Ken. Just like your other aunts and uncles, not by blood but he is your uncle. He was daddy's best friend growing up" Dave explained to the kids

"Do you know my dads?" Abby asked

"I know all of you guys in the group" Ken smiled

"Did you know they all had kids?" Abby asked

"Honey, he's only been back for 1 day. Last time we saw him was 2 or 3 years before you were even born" Ashley told her

"Ok, come with me. I'll take you to meet everyone" Abby said and grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her.

"What can I say? She takes after her mom" Dave stated

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEWS?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I don't like doing this but I'd like to atleast give a heads up. I'm gonna put this on each of my fics so all my readers can see it… I'm gonna go on a little hiatus. I'm not sure for how long. And don't worry guys everything is alright with me, nothing wrong, everythings going fine. I'm just thinking of working on a little side project I guess you could say and I'm sorry but it wont get posted. Not here anyways. And for me to work on this I need to have my mind clear of the 6 fics that I'm currently working on. But what I'll do for you guys is that when I come back from my hiatus I PROMISE that I WILL have 2 updates for each of my fics so I hope that will make up for it. Again I apologize but atleast I'm letting you guys know. I hope you guys can forgive me and continue to read my fics once I come back. Wish me luck. And thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews thus far, they really do mean a lot to me.

-Donna


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys, I'm putting this as an update for each of my ongoing fics… I'm gonna finish my fics one by one and I wanna know which one you guys want me to work on next. So if you want me to finish this particular fic next then head on over to my profile and vote on the poll. The poll will be closed after RAW next Monday (May 31, 2010) whichever has the most votes, look for an update the following Monday and I will continue from there… I really want you guys input so please vote, I'd greatly appreciate it.

-Donna


End file.
